U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,151 discloses a cam drive of this kind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,160 discloses the problem that impact will result in deformations of the cam surfaces in backlash-free cam drives. The backlash-free guiding function is assumed by elastic bodies or by spring loading. Additional pin/guide combinations are provided in the cam drive to accommodate impact loads and the deformation of these additional pin/guide combinations by the impact loads is deliberately accepted. The actual cam surface of the cam drive is thus protected if an impact load occurs in a preferred direction.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,902, the axially displaced arrangement of two cam followers is known and which lie in close contact on the opposite sides of the guide path. A roller can be equipped with an elastic ring which produces the contact pressure acting against the second roller by elastic compression. No information is given as to the response in the event of impact.